projectrevampfandomcom-20200214-history
Zone names and Levels!
This is a list of all the zones, and their level ranges. This list also includes dungeons, and the endgame raids by tier. Eastern Kingdoms Zones (WIP) Human Path Autumn Forest (1-10) Westrise Forest (10-20) Sunwood Forest (15-30) Stranglethorn Vale (contested, 25-50) Snowblister Mountains (29-35) Evergreen Valley (40-53) Evergreen Steppes (45-58) Swamp of Dreaming (50-54) Elwynn Lands (52-60) Dwarf & Gnome Path Dun Morogh (1-10) The Loch (10-17) Wetlands Forest (15-27) Crimson Woods (25-35) Stonetalon Foothills (35-42) Alterac Valley (40-51) The Deadlands (45-51) The Greenlands (combines both former plagueland zones, 40-55) Ghostlands (55-60) Kalimdor Zones (WIP) Night Elves path (night elves follow the same path as Humans, but have the choice to fly to Kalimdor at level 40) Ashenvale (40-47) Felwood (45-55) Winterspring (50-55) Hyjal (55-60) Orc & Tauren path Durotar Forest (1-10) Lok'Mogul Plains (10-40) Marshlands (20-35) Tropic Needles (30-43) Ly'leth vale (40-48) Mor'dek Forest (40-52) Polaris (45-55) Un'Goro Lake (50-60) Darkshore (58-60, contested endgame zone, not available on launch and empty until then) The Burning Wastes (58-60, endgame zone used by both factions) Troll path Durotar Forest (1-10) Echo Isles (8-15) (they then swap to eastern kingdoms, WIP) Dungeons and Raids Eastern Kingdoms Dungeons Stormwind Stockades (13-19) Stormwind, 4 bosses Ruins of Lordaeron (15-24) Tirisfal Glades, 11 bosses Deadmines (20-28) Westrise Forest, 5 bosses Shadowfang Keep (26-34) Silverpine, 5 bosses Dalaran (32-38) Alterac, 5 bosses Grim Batol (38-46), Wetlands Forest, 7 bosses Drakefang Cavern (43-51), Dragon's Mouth, 5 bosses Scholomance (50-60) Greenlands, 13 bosses Outer Temple of Hakkar (47-54), 5 bosses Stratholme (55-60) Greenlands, 9 bosses Deatholme (58-60) Ghostlands, 5 bosses Shadowforge City (58-60) Blackrock Mountain, 17 bosses (mega-dungeon) Kalimdor Dungeons Ragefire Caverns (13-19) Orgrimmar, 5 bosses Wailing Caverns (20-30) Lok'mogul plains, 2 bosses Razorfen Kraul (24-30) Lok'mogul plains, 5 bosses Blackfathom Deeps (46-52) Ashenvale, 5 bosses Jaedenar (47-55) Felwood, 4 bosses Uldum (50-60) Polaris, 9 bosses Temple of Zin-Malor (52-56) Azshara, 3 bosses Netherwhisper Gorge (55-60) Winterspring, 3 bosses Ulduras (58-60) Un'goro Lake, 3 bosses The Throne of Flame (58-60) Hyjal, 4 bosses Outland Dungeons (unlocked with Outland, doesn't require any raids killed) - ilevel 95 Coilfang Reservoir (60) Zangarmarsh Dream, 15 bosses (mega-dungeon) Ring of Trials (60) Nagrand, 4 bosses Shattrath City (60) Terokkar jungle, 5 bosses Circle of Blood (60) Blades Edge Mountains, 4 bosses Karabor Sewers (60) Azsharmoon Valley, 6 bosses Asssault on Skettis (60) Terokkar Jungle, 3 bosses Battle of Xoroth (60) Blades Edge Mountains, 7 bosses Raids (tier 1) - ilevel 63 Scarlet Monastery (10 man) Tirisfal, 11 bosses Zul'aman (10 man) Ghostlands, 8 bosses Zul'gurub (10 man) Stranglethorn, 14 bosses (can be done in any order, bar the last boss) Blackrock Spire (10 man) Blackrock Mountain, 6 bosses Inner Temple of Hakkar (20 man) Swamp of Dreaming, 6 bosses Emerald Dream (4 wings, all accessed from the 4 portals around Azeroth. 20 man), 14 bosses Frostfire Caverns (40 man) Blackrock Mountain, 12 bosses Raids (tier 2) - ilevel 83 Assault on Durnholde (10 man) Caverns of Time, 6 bosses - we promise it won't be as bad as the hyjal raid! Zul'farrak (10 man) Polaris, 6 bosses Battle for Silvermoon (20 man) Ruby Woods, 7 bosses Fallen City of Ahn'qiraj (20 man) The Burning Wastes, single boss raid Blackwing Lair (20 man) Blackrock Mountain, 9 bosses Insanity Spire (40 man) Chaos Realm, 12 bosses Raids (tier 3) - ilevel 90 The Dead Scar (10 man) Isle of Quel'danas, 5 bosses Maraudon (10 man) Ly'leth Vale, 10 bosses Uldaman (10 man) Badlands Jungle, 6 bosses Velroth's Lair (20 man) Marshlands, single boss raid Narathar (20 man) Ly'leth Vale, 3 bosses Dire Maul (40 man) Mor'dek Forest, 16 bosses Raids (tier 4) - ilevel 95 Battle for Teldrassil (20 man) Darkshore, 9 bosses Naxxramas (40 man) The Fields of Plague, 19 bosses Players must defeat a very difficult world boss to unlock Tier 5 for the server (if they've killed the final boss of Naxxramas). This will unlock Outland for the entire server. Outland is still level 60 capped, and all zones are full of dungeons and raids as well as questing content for max levels that reward gear from rep and mounts too. The Dungeons do not require any tier to be beaten once Outland is unlocked, and they give better gear than Azeroth dungeons. Raids (tier 5) - ilevel 105 Hellfire Citadel (20 man) Tanaan Peninsula, 12 bosses Auchindoun (40 man) Terokkar Jungle, 16 bosses Raids (tier 6) - ilevel 110 Oshu'gun (20 man) Nagrand, single boss raid Tempest Keep (20 man) Netherstorm, 8 bosses The Black Temple (40 man) Azsharmoon Valley, 10 bosses Raids (tier 7) - ilevel 125-140 Dek'thrash's Lair (20 man) Blades Edge Mountains, 3 bosses The Dreadspire (40 man) The Burning Pass, 17 bosses